The Cat Has Stayed
by Laverva McGown
Summary: Sequel to The Cat Returns. After a month of waiting in the shop, Ciel is *finally* recollected by Sebastian. Elizabeth makes a cameo as well; apparently Ciel isn't worth enough to her though. Rated for language. OOC. Cat!Ciel. Implied SebasCiel


So, I've been here for about a month now, and no-one has even expressed remote interest in me! All I do is sit in the same spot for hours on end and try to look adorable. I must admit, it's hard to look adorable when I want to tear out Undertaker's throat but I sometimes make an effort but where does all that extra effort get me? Nowhere.

I scratch at the collar around my neck, grimacing as the bell on it tinkles. Oh, how I _loathe _that little bell, jingling all the time and shit. Undertaker said that he'd put it there because he didn't want to lose me; Bull. Shit.

And another thing: we actually tried to get me back to a human shape, but no spell or enchantments or even _other demons _(Undertaker actually summoned a demon that just _happened _to have a grudge with Sebastian; I very nearly died that day – we never summoned another demon again after that) could change me. Although, I can talk in a normal tongue now. Yay.

"Do I see a customer!?~" I follow the grey-haired man's gaze and freeze, glaring at the shop's newest occupant.

"I heard that my fiancée was here, and-!~" the blonde girl looks at me; I see Undertaker pointing at me and I say, before I can stop myself,

"Stop pointing at me, 's rude!"

"CIEEEEELLLLLL!~~~" Elizabeth glomps me enthusiastically and it takes all of my willpower to remember that it is not proper to claw one's fiancée to pieces. No matter _how _much I may want to.

"What-!?" I try to squirm out of her hold, "Let me-!"

"Oh...you're on _sale_!? What, did everyone get sick of you?!"

"Hey-!"

"I mean, now that you're here, I can buy you and make you my own!~"

I feel myself go cold – I don't _hate _her, but ohmygod living 24/7 with her all day everyday is just the _epitome _of torture for me! It's such an absurd and disgusting idea that I visibly shiver in her grasp.

Something dawns on me.

_Living with her all day everyday...isn't that marriage? Oops..._

_Never mind about that now! I must think of a way to-_

"He costs at least one thousand!~" Undertaker snickers and I roll my eyes. Elizabeth, on the other hand, looks downcast.

"...oh. My limit is 900. Oh no..." she leaves, a cloud of depression hovering around her.

I tactfully wait until she gone before sighing in relief.

"Well, how long do ya think we'll have to wait now!?~" he trills, "It's been a month now!~"

If I could shrug I would be doing so right now – sure, I know we have a contract and all that shit, but if he hasn't turned up now, a whole damn _month _later, then maybe he really _won't _turn up. I feel bad at this realisation.

_Wait..._my eyes widen, _Maybe he found a _better _person than me! Which is ludicrous, as there is no-one better than me, but still! Maybe he secretly cancelled it!_

I stalk over to my water bowl (in the other room...so much effort to walk there...) and gaze into it; my reflection shows that I still have the contract, but this does nothing to ease me.

_Maybe he has two contracts now – with me being the lesser person! Unacceptable! I'm so much better! I'm intelligent, amazing, elegant...everything anyone could ever want! HOW DARE HE LEAVE ME!?_

I feel so angry...unfortunately, in my current state, I can do barely anything, but I can vent, at least –

_-I hate this so much! I will find that bastard and make him kill himself ten times over, each time more painful than the rest! And – And I'll make him beg for mercy! And I'll deny him mercy and I'll send him away, and he'll never get my soul! Hah! Suck on that, bitch! It's what you deserve for leaving me-!_

"Earl!" Undertaker shouting at me distracts me from my thoughts, "Get over here!"

"Why!?" I snap back at him, "You come here – _I'm _not going all the way over _there_!" Truthfully, it's only a few steps to get to the next room, but I'm not in any mood to deal with other people now.

"Come on!~" he sounds exasperated, "Hurry up!"

"Did you not hear me!? I'm not going over there!"

"I'll give you your favourite meal!~"

"Nooo..." I collapse onto the floor in a blue-grey heap, "I'm too _exhausted _to go all the way over_ there!_ Besides, it's not like there's any point!" I shiver – people scare me.

"Oh, I'm sure there's a reason for you to be here!~"

"I'm not moving 'till you tell me!" I roll onto my back, stretching, "Tell me who's at the desk and I'll come out there!"

"I can't tell you!~"

"Why not!?" _Why is he being so difficult?_

"It's a _seeecret!_~"

I let out an exasperated sigh and sit up properly, "Why!? You never keep secrets from me – except-!" My eyes widen, "You didn't find another demon-raising bastard to try and cure me again, did you!?"

Silence.

"Hello!? Don't ignore me-!"

"N-no! We _didn't _get another demon involved, no we didn't He's just rambling – the loneliness of being forgotten, you know!~" Undertaker sounds nervous - unusual. But, despite that, he's still ignoring me, and that by itself is unacceptable.

"I said _don't ignore m-_!"

"I only did it because he asked me to – yes I _know _he's yours but that doesn't change the fact that – please don't tell me those kind of things with that kind of face, I could get the wrong idea~ - OK, OK!" he appears and I give him an unamused look.

"Well?"

"Please?" he sounds whiney – I hate it, "Just come."

"Tch. Fine." I get up on my paws and stalk past him, leaving the room and daintily (if I do say so myself) leap onto the bench, looking up and seeing –

"Oh, fuck you."

"Language, Bocchan," the demon gives me a characteristic smirk, but his eyes are cold, "I apologise for not picking you up earlier."

"You're not sorry," I narrow my eyes, "You found this _oh-so-amusing_, didn't you!?"

"...Maybe."

"Forget it." I turn and see Undertaker sneaking guiltily into the room, "You! You didn't have to be so _difficult, _did you!?"

"Look who's talking-!" He protests, but I hold up a paw solemnly.

"Bastard?"

"Yes?"

"Come here."

"...yes."

He stands in front of me, and I proceed to scratch him hard; he barely winces anymore. I feel smug at the faint look of discomfort on his face.

"I just got the other cuts healed as well!~" he pouts, "'s not fair, Earl!"

"Too bad," I try to project a shrug into my voice, "Your own fault."

"Is it? _You're _the one with the horrible temper-!"

"Do you want me to hurt you again?"

"...You see why I don't like cats?" he appeals to Sebastian, much to my disgust.

"_That _third party is not involved in this!" I sniff, "Besides, he's too biased," I swipe at him again, "That bit of floor was comfortable too! You dragged me out here for this!?"

"Yep!~"

"I hate you so much."

"As do I, as do I!~" I sneer at this and tense to pounce at him – he just gives me a leer and laughs, moving to the door.

"Can I set the dog on you again!?~"

"Fuck-!"

"Enough," I am picked up, and I feel that Bad Things will happen if I struggle against the demon's grip, "Blood is tiresome to clean up so can we _not _kill each other, thank you very much!"

I glower and huff in response; Undertaker looks just as disappointed. The distant barking behind the door is unsettling, and the semi-fresh wounds on my side ache momentarily. I eventually turn my head away and stare at the opposite wall with the hatred of Gods.

"We're going."

Undertaker says nothing. I poke my tongue out at him.

* * *

"You're so _soft, _Bocchan~!"

"Shut up."

"I'm being honest, my Lord – you have such _silky _fur~! I wonder what breed you are..."

"I said shut up."

"It's strange, you know – I can usually tell a cat's breed just by looking at it, but you confuse me. Well, whatever breed you are, you're _definitely _a pure-bred~!"

"Must I order you to be quiet!?"

"Very well, my Lord."

I snort and turn my head away, needling him with my claws for good measure. Yes, I'm still _majorly _pissed off with him (even though he said that I never specifically _asked _to be taken home – I translated this into: "You didn't pray to me and beg to be saved; you didn't scream my name when you were spiralling into despair." I had almost clawed him when he hastily said that he was merely joking). A month in _that bloody funeral parlour _was enough to psychologically scar me for life. The scent of whatever kind of people Undertaker associates himself with (_probably dead people_) is imprinted on me.

I stare out of the window and reflect on my life.

"I'm sure I can figure out a way to return you to a more...socially acceptable form, Bocchan," Sebastian speaks up after a while, and, as I have nothing better to do, I turn my head to listen to him properly, "Though I _do _like you as you are, there might be Talk if people found out the Head of the Phantomhive family is, at the current time, a cat."

"Mm," I nod slowly, "I've tried everything and nothing's worked – spells, weapons, animals –," _That did not end well..._, "- Corpses – don't even ask -, black magic, some strange methods that only _he _knows, and..." I pause and assess the mood of the conversation, then decide to fuck all of that assessing shit and say, "...we tried other demons."

"So I hear," the hand resting on the middle of my back tightens; _just as I suspected..._

"That demon didn't like you much," I continue mildly, "It almost ended quite badly for me – the summoner was able to banish it before it mauled me, luckily enough."

Silence.

"Though...I've got a feeling that I _did _get hurt – you see, I fell unconscious a few minutes after it was summoned. Stress, you see. I woke up with my back leg wrapped in cloths and a wet towel on my head."

More silence.

"Anyway, I managed to persuade that grey-haired bastard to _never do that again._"

"It seems that you were so desperate to be...normal that you took overly-extreme measures," I duck my head to avoid his scathing gaze.

"Well, we tried everything else, and none of _that _worked, so-."

"Still. You shouldnt've done that."

"What's done is done," I project a shrug into my voice, "No point in dwelling on the past-."

"Isn't that what you do all the time?"

I look back at him – he looked mildly irritated.

"What-?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

_I do._

"But, moving on for now, I am upset that you turned to...another for aid." I cough incredulously at this statement.

"It's not like you were gonna' help me out anyway!" I rest my chin on my paws, "Weren't you the one who left me in that god-forsaken place for over a _month?_"

"You weren't in any immediate danger-."

"Still." I close my eyes and huff, "Though...I am curious. What _were _you doing for all that time?"

"Nothing you need to know about, Bocchan," he replies, to which I wrinkle my nose at and the conversation is ended on a sour note; I can feel him staring at me, which is surprisingly no-where near as uncomfortable as it should be, and I am on the verge of sleep when something occurs to me. I give him a lazy look and ask,

"It was just a demon. Who cares? Aren't you getting worked up over nothing-?" I pause, and I am suddenly reminded of the conversation back at the funeral-hell-place –

"_**I only did it because he asked me to – yes I **_**know**_** he's yours but that doesn't change the fact that-"**_

- and I narrow my eyes at him once again.

"Never mind," I turn my head away again and settle it on my paws, _finally _feeling tired and _finally _managing to fall asleep.


End file.
